Silvuture - The Guardian Angel Rises
This is a fanfiction by User:WildgirlN , based on some of the events in Future the Hedgehog's backstory. I will be writing this directly on the wiki since it makes it easier to keep the formatting good. Silver and Mephiles belong to SEGA, Future belongs to User:VanillaTheCat. Part 1 Silver the Hedgehog and Future the Hedgehog walked side by side, their hands locked tightly together. This would have been a very strange sight a couple of days ago; when Future had been convinced by Mephiles that Silver destroyed her parents. But now Mephiles' trickery had been revealed, and Silver and Future were friends... or perhaps more than that. Silver looked at his friend. He was starting to think he loved her. No, not starting to. He'd loved her for a while now, despite that fact that she thought he was an evil maniac who had killed her parents. He wondered if she liked him back. He decided to ask. "Future..." he began slowly. Future stopped. "What is it, Silver?" "F-Future... I..." But before Silver could finish, something whacked him from behind, separating him from Future and sending him crashing to the ground. He whirled around and gasped. Mephiles was holding Future inside a dark barrier. Silver ran to the barrier and banged on it with his fists and powers. "Future!!" The barrier didn't yield. "Silver!" Future kept attempting to teleport, but the symbol on her forehead wasn't glowing, so she was unable to get out. "Say goodbye to your friend!" Mephiles cackled. Silver looked up at him in confusion, then realized what he meant. It was too late. Mephiles shot a beam from his hand that went through Future's chest. Silver could only stand there in horror as Future stood there, paralyzed, then slowly slid to the ground, her eyes closed. "Future!" screamed Silver, but Future didn't respond. "No..." he whispered, fearing the worst. Mephiles waved his hand and the barrier disappeared. Silver ran to Future, fell to his knees and held Future in his arms. She lay there, limply, not breathing. "Future..." Silver whimpered, staring at the girl in his arms. He turned angrily to Mephiles. "I'll take care of you later!" Mephiles chuckled and melted into the ground, leaving Silver alone with Future's body. "Future... Please..." begged Silver, even though he knew it was a lost cause. "Please wake up... Please..." Tears ran down Silver's cheeks. "Please don't be dead..." His tears fell onto Future's still face. "I never got to tell you... I love you..." But he had to face the truth. Future, his best friend, was dead. Part 2 Silver buried Future in a meadow, and covered her grave with flowers. He wrote on her tombstone, Future the Hedgehog'' 2000-2014 (A/N: I didn't know how old Future was or what the timeline was so I just put her as 14 and born in 2000) ''You will never be forgotten Silver stayed by Future's grave for a while, silently crying over her untimely death at Mephiles' hands. "It should have been me..." he said to no one in particular. "You didn't deserve to die..." Silver left Future's grave. He tried to get over her death and go about his day normally. But he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she was gone, and he cried at random times throughout the day. That evening, he returned to Future's grave and put new flowers on it. He was reluctant to leave again, but he knew he couldn't stay there the whole night. However, on his walk home, he remembered walked with Future and holding her hand. He missed her so much that he slumped against a tree, curled into a ball and began to cry again. After a few minutes of sobbing, he felt a chill run down his spine. Someone was watching him. He lifted his head and saw Mephiles standing malevolently nearby, enjoying Silver's sorrow. Silver dried his tears and leaped to his feet, assuming a fighting stance. "Mephiles?!" "This won't be fun for you..." Mephiles hissed maliciously. "You killed Future!" cried Silver brokenly. "I'll destroy you no matter what it takes!" "We'll see about that!" And the two enemies dashed at each other. Despite Silver's rage, Mephiles was stronger than him. Silver kept getting hit with Mephiles' dark powers, and he was getting weak. Very weak. But he couldn't afford to lose. He had to avenge Future. "You're weaker than I thought," Mephiles muttered, knocking Silver to the ground with a burst of power. "You think you can avenge that girl? Ha! You didn't deserve her!" Silver tried not to listen to Mephiles' lies, but tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. He couldn't save Future. He didn't deserve her. And now he was going to die, just like her. He tried to get up to fight more, but he found that he was too weak to stand. Mephiles poised above him and opened his hands to fire. Silver closed his eyes for the final blow. But the blow never came. Slowly, Silver opened his eyes. Instead of seeing Mephiles, however, he saw... wings? A girl with angel wings was standing in front of him, wings outstretched, shielding him from Mephiles. The girl looked familiar... but... it couldn't be... could it? Slowly, Silver dragged himself to his feet, and the girl turned to look at him. Silver nearly fainted. She looked very different, almost like a guardian angel, but it was Future! "Future?!" he exclaimed, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. Future was charging a ball of cyan energy in her hands. She smiled at Silver. "I don't go down so easily." Silver couldn't help but smile back. Future turned her attention back to Mephiles. "And as for you..." She fired the ball of energy at him, and with a screech of anger, Mephiles disappeared; flung back to wherever creepy place he came from. Future turned back to Silver. Her strange wings and looks were slowly fading back to her normal ones. "Silver..." She flung herself at Silver and hugged him tightly. "F-Future... I thought you were gone..." Silver whispered, hugging Future back. Future let go of Silver and looked into his eyes. "Nothing could keep us apart. Not even death." Silver took a deep breath. "Future..." Future waited expectantly. "Before you died... I was going to tell you something, but I didn't get the chance... So before you die again, I wanted to tell you... I love you." Future gasped in happiness. "Oh, Silver... I love you too." Silver leaned in and kissed Future. Future's cheeks turned a bright red, but she immediately kissed him back. ---- Well, did I do a good job? I hope I got everything right... xD Category:Silver Category:Future Category:Fan Fiction Category:Silvuture Category:Sad Category:Mephiles Category:Romance